Malam yang Aneh?
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: Hiruma menyuruh Mamori untuk menunggunya setelah latihan. apa yang akan terjadi ya?.....Pairing Hirumamo, R&R pliss


Rii: _Moshi-moshi Minna_, kembali bertemu dengan saya *melambaikan tangan*. Di fic ini akan menceritakan _pairing of_ **Hiruma **x **Mamori**. *nyengir-nyengir sendiri*.

Hiruma:*muncul* Oi, Author sialan. Kenapa ga langsung mulai aja sih?!

Rii: *kaget* *gaps*Ter..serah gue donk, lagian ngapai loe muncul tiap pembukaan heeh?

Hiruma: Jyah, lu sendiri, ngapain lu nanya pertanyaan sialan yang ga guna gitu?

Rii: Hmm, gue juga ga tau. _Btw_ dibanding lu disini pelingan ketempat Mamo-neechan aja pasti dia kangen tuh!! *mulai senyum goda*

Hiruma: Tch, ngaur aja lu. Sana cepet mulai disclaimer-nya.

Rii: Ok, ok, gue nyerah. _I don't own Eyeshield 21_. And warning: ini fic OOC, dan sok dibuat-buat romantis.

Hiruma: Memang tau, author sialan.[_**Duar**_**]** *tembakan bazoka* .

Rii: *sekarat* _E..enjoy …..re-ed ..m-my f…fic._ *mati*

Hiruma: **YA-HA**

Malam yang Aneh?

Suatu sore di SMU Deimon, seperti biasa klub Amefuto sedang latihan yang di dampingi oleh kapten-nya. Tiba-tiba Hiruma yang sedang menembaki anggota timnya berbalik ke belakang mengirimkan sebuah sinyal ke sang manajer. Mamori yang melihat sinyal itu langsung mengartikannya.

"Tungguin aku sepulang latihan..", bisik Mamori. Tentu Suzuna yang berada di sebelahnya dapat mendengar bisikan itu. Suzuna hanya bisa menyeringai, 'Fufufufu… ajakan kencan dari You-nii nich'.

*~*~*

Laithan pun selesai semua anggota sudah pulang, hanya tinggal Mamori dan Hiruma saja yang berada di ruang klub.

"Hiruma-kun; kau minta aku tungguin kamu buat apa?", tanya Mamori yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Diskusikan taktik", jawab Hiruma sembari memberi segunung tumpukan kertas ke Mamori.

"Tapikan ini sudah malam; Hiruma-kun", bantah Mamori yang melihat bahwa sudah jam 6pas.

"Kalau gue bilang sekarang ya sekarang; manajer sialan", kata Hiruma dengan nadab marah. Mamori hanya bisa menyerah dan melakukan apa yang Hiruma perintahkan.

'_Haah; aku bingung apa sih yang dipikirkan Hituma-kun sekarang?_', tanya Mamori dalam hatinya. Mamoripun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas kosong dan melihat Hiruma. Saking fokusnya Hiruma tidak menyadari kalau Mamori terus memperhatikannya, '_Senang juga kalau melihat wajah Hiruma-kun serius_ _begitu_', lanjut Mamori.

Hiruma yang pada akhirnya sadar bahwa sang manajer melamun terus berkata. "Oi manajer sialan, apa yang loe lamunin hah?". Perkataan Hiruma telah membuyarkan lamunan Mamori, dengan tiba-tiba wajah Mamori kontan merah.

"Ti..tidak ada kok", jawab Mamori memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hn; kalau gitu lanjutkan kerjamu itu", pinta Hiruma.

"Ba..baik; Hiruma-kun"

*~*~*

1 jam 30 menit pun berlalu dengan cepatnya.

'Haah, sudah lama tapi belum dapat hasil nih', kata Mamori dalam hati sembari menatap selembar kertas yang masih kosong didepannya itu. Karena sudah agak lelah akhirnya Mamori berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Mau kemana loe, manajer sialan?", tanya Hiruma kasar dengan mata tetap di kertasnya.

"Ke dapur membuat coffee; pasti lelahkan kita", jawab Mamori.

"Ya udah; kalau gitu cepat sanah", balas Hiruma lalu melanjutkan kerjaannya.

Dengan tampang BT Mamori beranjak menuju dapur. 'Huh, dasar Hiruma-kun maksudku kan baek tapi kenapa malah bersikap seperti itu sih', keluh Mamori dalam hati yang jengkel sama Hiruma.

Di dapur

'Tapi memang enak kalau berada didekatnya terus', hati Mamori sembari senyam-senyum sendiri (kayak orang sinting aja ya). 'Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya?', tanya Mamori lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Nggak nggak mungkin aku cinta sama orang kayak setan itu; lagian hubungan kita kan hanya seperti captain dan manajer biasa', lanjut Mamori.

Karena terlalu sibuk berpikir, Mamori sampai tak menyadari kalau air yang sedang ia tuang ke cangkir tumpah, dan membuat baju Mamori basah. Lama kelamaan Mamori merasa bahwa badannya terasa panas, iapun berhenti berpikir lalu melihat ke arah bajunya. Ternyata bajunya sudah setengah basah.

"Ahh..", teriak Mamori kaget langsung menaruh tekonya. Teriakan Mamori menghancurkan konsentrasi Hiruma. "Ada apa sih, manajer sialan?", tanya Hiruma sembari berdiri dari bangkunya dan melangkah menuju dapur.

"A..aku tidak ap- hachii!!", Mamori tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena sepertinya ia sudah masuk angin duluan.

"Kalau ngomong yang benar donk; manajer sialan", keluh Hiruma yang sudah samapai di mulut pintu lalu melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati Mamori. "Dan jika sedang tidak enak badan; sebaiknya loe bilang saja jadi gue bisa suruh loe untuk pulang duluan", lanjut Hiruma.

"Sudah ku bi- hachii!"

"Kalau baik-baik saja; loe nggak akan bersin-bersin giu; manajer sialan", bentak Hiruma yang sudah didekat Mamori, ia melihat baju Mamori yang basah kuyub. "Gimana baik-baik saja bajjumu tuh basah kuyub; tunggulah disini gue ambil sesuatu dulu", lanjut Hiruma lagi sembari keluar dari dapur. Mamori hanya bisa diam tertegu karena kedinginan.

Tak lama kemudian Hiruma kembali dengan membawa seragam amefutonya, lalu melemparnya ke arah Mamori.

"Gantilah seragammu dengan itu; mungkin akan membuatmu lebih baik", kata Hiruma dengan wajah cueknya (ceilah, itu mah akting). 'Hiruma-kun, kukira dia bener-bener setan tapi ternyata perhatian banget ya', kata Mamori dalam hatinya.

"Ba..baik; Hiruma-kun", kata Mamori sembari menutup wajahnya yang merona dengan seragam itu dan berlari menuju ruang loker.

*~*~*

Sesampainya Mamori di ruangan itu dia langsung mengganti seragamnya. Setelah selesai mengganti seragam Mamori berlari kecil menuju ke tempat Hiruma.

"Hi..hiruma-kun; apa ng-nggak apa-apa nih?", tanya Mamori masih dengan wajah meronanya.

"Yap; dibanding loe sakit 'kan nanti gue yang pusing", balas Hiruma, "Ayo kita pulang, manajer sialan", ajak Hiruma.

Mamori terdiam sejenak terus melihat jam di HP-nya, ternyata sudah jam 09.00 PM. Mamori yang kaget langsung mengambil tasnya dan berkata, "A..ayo, Hiruma-kun".

Mereka ber-2 berjalan keluar dari SMU Deimon. Dengan rasa agak takut Mamori terus berjalan sembil mengigiti jarinya. Hiruma yeng memperhatikannya merasa bingung, 'Ada apa dengan manajer sialan ini?'. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka terus berjalan dengan suasana hening.

"Aku akan lewat jalur ini", kata Mamori menunjuk kearah kanan.

"Aku akan jalan ke rumahmu", balas Hiruma. Mamori hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya.

Sampailah mereka di rumah keluarga Anezaki.

"Umm…Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Hiruma-kun", kata Mamori malu-malu kucing.

"Hn, oh ya manajer sialan, jangan telat untuk latihan pagi", balas Hiruma dengan tampang dingin sembari membalikan badannya.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun aku pu-", kata-kata Mamori terputus ketika Hiruma berkata.

"Malam, Mamo-chan", kata Hiruma sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dan Mamori hanya bisa tersenyum lalu berbisik, "Malam, Youichi".

**TAMAT**

Rii: Maaf kalo telat update ^u^". Trus judulnya gak nyambung ya? Aku susah nentuinnya sich, jadi maav karna waktu dah berpepetan. Gimana kesan kalian? Aku juga ga tau tapi aku hanya bisa bilang jika ingin kasih komentar dan kesan silahkan klik pada yang warna hijau di bawah ini.


End file.
